Love Sick Percy
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: Do you remember Aphrodite's famous love scarf. Well what do you think would have happened if Annabeth wasn't quick enough. What if Percy had rubbed it against his cheek. Well he would have fallen desperately in love with Annabeth a few years early, but hey, there's nothing wrong with that, is there. It's only K for a bit of kissing so anyone can read it.


**Im not really sure where this one came from, I was re-reading the first Percy Jackson with my little sister and thoughtt would be sooooooo hilarious if Percy had actually held that scarf. I looked around to see if anyone had a similar idea so I could read about it but it turns out nobody else haad or Im just really bad at looking. So I decided to write my own version, I'm not sure how good it is because I havent gotten anyone to re-edit it which means I'll be in trouble if its too bad, because my editor (best friend) is the one that usually make smy stories sound good. **

**So let me know if it needs editing.**

**Love Sick Percy**

"No, Percy don't touch that." You know how in movies it looks like you're in slow motion through action scenes, and then it suddenly goes fast when the bomb goes off, well. That's exactly how it felt. I reached forward, way too slowly but when he touched that scarf of course he turned around and I ran into him, falling into the carriage.  
That could only mean one thing. I was the first think he would see.

I waited for him to shake himself out of the daze, to see what his reaction was but, what I got was a lot different from what I expected. When he looked at me, but it wasn't the green ocean like orbs I would usually drown in, these eyes were glazed over as if he wasn't completely himself; he leaned forward and gently grabbed around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Brought his head to mine, and by the time I had noticed what he was doing, his lips were on mine, tongue licking my lips asking for entrance. At first he was just experimenting even though he was under the control of Aphrodite he had still never done anything like this before. I didn't stay there long to see how far he would go, I pushed him off just before he brought his hands towards my shirt.

"Percy, listen to me. You have to give me that scarf." He looked at me slightly dazed, he didn't move just sat there watching me. I walked around him but he still kept his eyes trained on me. So I gave it a shot. While keeping eye contact I slowly started to lean forward reaching my arm around his to reach the scarf. Just- a – bit – furth- Wow

He took me completely off guard as he brought his lips to mine and continued in the same way as before. This time however, he was much more assertive with his hands; he had already slid them up the back of my shirt. Before I could react he had slid his tongue between my lips and into my mouth starting to roam around.

After getting over the shock, I tried pushing him off, but he had a killer grip on me. I tried everything, pushing, pulling, kicking, he just would not let go. So I was left with his hands up my shirt and his tongue in down my throat still kissing me. – Wait his tongue. I silently apologised to him before biting down hard on his tongue. At first he didn't react at all, but when I tasted blood in my mouth he pulled back with a confused face.

For a moment I saw him in those eyes, as if he was brought back for a moment, but it went away just as fast as it came. With the slightest brake after letting me go he leaned forward then picked me up bridal style and started to twirl me around the pit, me clinging to his neck from fright.

If I put aside the part that Percy was brainwashed to be in love with me, this wouldn't be so bad. He started going faster and faster, I honestly don't know where he got the strength from. I slowly started to loosen my arms around him and let my head drop. It was the coolest feeling, to just let go.

He looked down at me, only love showing in his eyes, "I love you Annabeth" he whispered before slowing down. I smiled up at him about to say the same thing, but when I looked up at him I could see pink dust falling off the scarf around his neck onto me. That bloody, love crazed goddess is going to get it bad when I get my Percy back, that brought me out of my little daze. I pulled myself up trying to slow him down, he looked down at me and slowed down to a complete stop. Percy lowered me onto the edge of the carriage so I was sitting on the back of it, with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I'm really sorry about this, but it's the only way to reverse Aphrodite's little spell." I whispered before pulling myself higher in his arms and leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He seemed completely taken back, because I had been pushing him off me the whole time. Soon he started to kiss me back, and that's when I leant forward and grabbed the scarf off of him. Those attempts only made him lean in and kiss me with more passion. Why isn't it working, the spell should have worn off when I took the scarf off him. He pulled back to breathe, and I thought he was his normal self again with his usual contagious smile on his face, and then he started kissing me again. But this one was so unlike the first two. It was as if my whole world had turned the right way up, like I was kissing my one and true love. It felt so right kissing him at that moment, and no matter how wrong I knew it was I couldn't bring myself to pull away. For the first time I didn't have a thing floating through my mind, the only thing I was aware if was his lips on mine and his arms securely around my waist.

_**Not when it's already true love.**_

Yeah right, this is Percy; he is as oblivious as a goldfish. You know 3 second memory span.

_**Denials not just a river in - where was it again?**_

Uh, it's in Egypt but that's beside the point. This is not denial, I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Now will you please take this stupid curse of him, before your so called boyfriend pulverises us.

_**Only if you admit you enjoyed his attention and love.**_

No I didn't. I just want Percy back the way he was. Even if that means he doesn't like me. I thought the last bit in my head.

_**Annabeth, you can't have both. Pick between your pride or **_**your**_** Percy.**_

After a short pause I let out a huge puff saying the next thing all in one breathe. I enjoyed it soooo much I am now sick of it. Now take this bloody spell off of him.

_**I'll take your first answer instead**_

OMGs I forgot she could read my mind.

**Don't worry darling, I knew it way before you did anyway. You two might beat Helen and Paris the way your lives are going to pan out. But for now I won't interfere any more. Here is your Percy back.**

When I felt Aphrodite's presence leave my mind I looked up to Percy to see if she took the speel off him.** (Please tell me you realised that was Aphrodite talking)**

Percy looked down at me with the weirdest expression, his arms were still wrapped around my waist and his face was centimetres away from mine. If I focused on his eyes I could see his eyes slowly turning back to the playful green eyes that I had become so accustomed to over the last few weeks. In an instant his face morphed into surprise then horror, his face went completely red then tried pulling back not realising he still had his arms wrapped around my waist. Percy lost his balance trying to pull away and we both toppled backwards into the carriage. He pushed himself up slightly off me going completely red.

Yep, that's my Percy back. His cute face didn't last long though, because his hand slipped while trying to sit up. He fell over the top of me dislodging Ares shield in the process and that's when the trip wire broke and the countdown started.

Then the spiders appeared.

Since that day I haven't mentioned it to him. I don't even know if he remembers it, im too scared to ask. I still don't know which one would upset me more though, him remembering or him not remembering.

I don't think I could ever tell him now that I left it so long with out it bweing said. Imagine if someone else found out, te future saviour of the world was serenading a daughter of Athena, how would that go about up at Olympus when it got there.  
So if anyone asks I just go with we tried to pull the shield out but pulled on the trip wire. That's all anyone will ever know.

**How did you like it. – **

**Please let me know if my grammer was a complete failure, because I actually think I did ok.**

**Recent stories I have read which were oh so good consist of-**

**We Try And Run Away, But End Up Running Back. **– it's a Leyna story by **MaydayParade8123** but don't just stop there, other stories by **MaydayParade8123** are really good too.

**Also **

**Better than Revenge - **It starts of with a harmless bet that erupts into complication after complication. Its filled with Percabeth, Thalico and slight Percy and Rachel to start with ( what's their pairing name I've got a complete mind block at the moment)

**If you would like to recommend your latest stories or a really good story you have read recently I could read them and write down the top three at the end of every chapter and story if you like.  
Just pop the name and author in a review box and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
